


D Is for Daddy Kink

by HinaSohma



Series: Kinky ABCs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Kinky abcs, M/M, No Plot, Smut, Submissive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can get his brother all hot and bothered with one simple word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D Is for Daddy Kink

Sam loved being touched by Dean. Anywhere. At any time. While Dad was out and the 16 year old was kneeling in front of his brother, rubbing up high thighs, begging for Dean to let Sam help him. Sam could see how it drove Sam crazy, Dean's eyes met his, wide with lust, all while he told Sam how wrong it was. 

"Please, De, I don't care, just let me do it. Please... Daddy?" Sam begged. Sam liked feeling useful. He liked the way Dean stroked his hair while Sam pleased him, he liked the way the other would pull his hair as he got close. 

Dean would drag it out, too. He'd make Sam beg, ask Sam who his daddy was, ask who's slut he was, coax him in all the right ways. Sam's face would flush, his lips would pout, and he would tease. Oh, god, would he tease. 

"What's wrong, Daddy? You don't like it when I lay in your lap? What's wrong, why can't I kiss here? Why not Daddy?" The coy, fake innocence was enough to drive Dean up a wall. It was just so hot.

Sam and Dean would wait for John to leave, locking the motel door. Then Sam would make that first little whine, something small. "I'm bored, Daddy. Entertain me." 

"Not tonight, Sammy, I have to do work." The older would lie.  Sam would crawl across the bed to him, looking up with pouted lips. 

"You're always busy, Daddy. Please?" He would ask, head in Dean's lap, back arched. Showing the curve off his ass, the way the jeans hung off his hips. 

And Dean gave in so easily. One whisper of that magic word and Dean was his. Fuck. Sam would spread his soft, pink lips and take in his brother's cock, bobbing his head. He would put a hand into his own pants, touching over his own length, begging De for his cum. 

It wasn't just at home, in the hotels. It was at school. Dean would make up some lie, some reason to lure Sam out of class for a few stolen moments, and spend time with his baby boy. And Sam got something out of it, too. A shot of sticky, Daddy cum, or even a cummy for himself. 

"Please, Daddy, let me taste. I wanna taste, Daddy, mmm." He would whimper and whine under the other, getting off on it, just as much as Dean would. And even after Dean had peaked, he would clean up his brother just as willingly. 

"Thank you, Daddy. That was so good. I need a shower, daddy, come wash me." He would say, despite being bigger than the other when he stood. Dean would wash him off, clean him up, whisper about taking care of his little boy. 

It didn't exactly stop when Sam got older, either. If Dean was close by, if they were alone, Sam was on his knees. Daddy Dean. Of course, the two kept it a secret, or at least they were supposed to. Sitting in the backseat of the impala, just side by side, Sam would whisper dirty, needy things in his ear with John just inches away. One thing was certain - Sam loved his daddy.


End file.
